


Somebody Loves You

by RavenpuffWrites



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s02e20 Prom Queen, M/M, Sadie Hawkins Dance, Trans Blaine Anderson, Transphobia, Unsafe Binding Practices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22882090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenpuffWrites/pseuds/RavenpuffWrites
Summary: “But…?” Kurt prompted when Blaine paused, looking at him in such a way it almost made Blaine shudder. It felt like Kurt could see right through him to the other side, for the first time ever. There was nowhere left for him to hide.“But I’m scared,” Blaine admitted, saying the words for the first time aloud as looked at anywhere but Kurt, not wanting to see his reaction as he continued. “Of you getting hurt, and of me not being enough to keep you safe. I’m scared of things going wrong at prom and you having your dreams crushed because I know you wanted this so much. I’m… scared of someone finding out, if it happening again.”“I’m scared of you,” Blaine added quietly, tears welling up in his eyes. His chest felt so tight, like he couldn't get a single gasp of air, tight with fear and unshed tears and Blaine knew it was only a matter of moments before the dam burst. “I’m scared of you leaving me the second you find out the truth.”
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91





	Somebody Loves You

Despite its less than amazing food, Breadstix had quickly become Blaine and Kurt’s go-to spot for dates. It was cheap enough that they could both afford their meals (and on the occasion, they could get away with it, somewhere they could each afford to pay for both meals), and it was on the side of Lima closest to Dalton which meant it was the shortest drive back to school for Blaine out of the places they usually frequented. Considering that neither Blaine nor Kurt ever felt like waiting for the weekend to go to a more expensive, but further away restaurant for their dates, Breadstix was the perfect solution.

They hadn’t planned to have a date tonight. Usually they would stagger their dates further into the week when they needed time to escape from their respective friend groups and just get lost with each other for a little while. But it had been a particularly shitty Monday for Blaine, and by the time the bell rang at the end signaling the end of classes he was on the verge of tears. So he sent a text to Wes telling him that he wouldn’t be able to make it to practice tonight and then jumped into his car to head towards Lima and the relief of seeing Kurt. He only texted his boyfriend once he was sitting in the Lima Bean, coffee held tightly in one hand, asking him if he was free to meet up. Kurt texted back almost immediately saying that Glee was having an emergency so he wouldn’t be able to meet until later, but Blaine was happy to take Kurt whenever he could get him. He hung around in the coffee shop for a few more hours, sipping on two medium drips and working on a song he had been writing recently, until finally, Kurt texted him he was free.

The minute Kurt walked into the Lima Bean, Blaine felt a weight lift off his shoulders. And when his boyfriend made his way over to where Blaine was sitting, and without so much of a hello pulled him into a hug he so desperately needed, Blaine felt like he was going to melt.

So what if his chest felt a little tight from wearing his binder too long, and when he took a breath in it felt like he was getting just a little less air then he needed?

It was worth it. All of it was worth it just to have Kurt hold him, and listen to him as he rambled about his day, making sympathetic noises at all the right moments and rubbing circles on his hand softly to remind him he was okay.

Wes and David were sure to scold him when he got back, and no doubt hide his binder for all of tomorrow just to force him to take a break which meant he would probably wind up skipping class, but that was worth it too.

When Blaine finished his rambling and Kurt has wiped away the few tears that had fallen from his eyes (tactfully not mentioning them because he knew if Blaine hadn’t brought it up he wouldn’t want it to be acknowledged), he suggested that they get dinner before Blaine headed back to school.

Which is how they wound up at Breadstix on a Monday night, feet tangled together under the table as Kurt babbled on about his day at school, allowing Blaine to lose himself for a moment in the drama of high school just days before prom. Blaine was just thinking to himself how glad he was he didn’t have to deal with that (Dalton was smart enough to know that school dances were not the brightest idea in an all-boys school), when Kurt paused in his speech, holding out his hands towards Blaine.

“Give me your hand.” Blaine tilted his head ever so slightly trying to figure out what Kurt was up to but reached across the table anyways to place one of his hands in Kurt’s, thinking as he did every time how perfectly they fit together.

“Blaine Warbler,” maybe it was Kurt’s voice or maybe it was the look on his face, but there was something in the way he acted that made Blaine’s stomach turn, even before he uttered the question: “Will you go to junior prom with me?”

“Prom?” Blaine breathed out, his chest tightening at the mere mention, and he knew even if he wasn’t wearing his binder, he wouldn’t be able to breathe right now. _Prom._

“It’ll be the social event of the season,” Kurt explained, rocking back and forth in a mix of nerves and excitement. When Blaine didn’t immediately answer, his face fell slightly. “You don’t want to go to prom with me?”

“No, No,” Blaine started, his heart clenching as Kurt pulled his hands away, looking more than a little hurt. “Of course I want to go with you. It’s just…” He sighed, long and slowly. “Prom.”

“What about prom, Blaine?” Kurt prompted, sounding a little concerned when he noticed the conflicted feelings crossing his boyfriend’s face. When Blaine didn’t immediately answer, Kurt reached across the table to grab his hand again, squeezing it lightly. “Honey?”

“School dances are a bit of a rough spot for me,” Blaine admitted, looking down at his hands, not wanting to look at Kurt in an attempt to keep it all from spilling out at once. If he had just told him before, none of this would be a problem. But Kurt didn’t know. “The last one I went to was the reason I transferred to Dalton.”

“What happened?” Kurt asked, and it almost broke Blaine’s heart at how concerned he sounded. He was such a horrible boyfriend for keeping this secret for so long but

“I don’t think that’s really a discussion to have in public.” Blaine forced a smile on his face, looking up at Kurt. “We can talk about it later, okay? It’s in the past now, I’m okay. It’s just… rough.”

Blaine’s words did little to erase the worry now etched on Kurt’s face, and Blaine knew it was because his boyfriend knew him far too well to tell he was lying. But that also meant Kurt knew better than to push Blaine for now, and instead decided to act like he hadn’t noticed a thing.

“That makes this the perfect opportunity, then. You couldn’t face up to the bullies at your school, so you can do it at mine.” Blaine laughed quietly, the tightness in his chest easing slightly at Kurt’s ability to lighten the situation. “We can do it together.”

Kurt paused, considering Blaine for a moment before he added seriously: “But I have to say, Blaine, that if it makes you feel uncomfortable at all, then we’ll just forget about prom. We’ll go to a movie instead.”

Blaine felt his heart melt. He knew how much prom meant to Kurt, and for his boyfriend to be willing to give it up just to make him feel safe proved just how much the other cared about him. There was no way Blaine could deny him this moment of happiness, especially after lying to him for so long. “I am crazy about you, Kurt.”

“So I’ll take that as a yes?” Kurt asked, squinting his eyes at Blaine, who confirmed after a long moment

“Yes.”

The joy on Kurt’s face was more than worth anything else that would happen as a fallout to this decision. His boyfriend squeaked in excitement and bounced in his chair and Blaine knew it was the right decision. “You and I are going to the prom.”

* * *

Kurt spent the rest of their date bubbling about prom and how much fun they were going to have together, adding in of course that the entire Glee club would be there (“Since we have to perform. I can’t believe Mr. Schue actually agreed to ruin our night like that.”). Blaine was starting to think in his excitement Kurt had forgotten all about what Blaine had said until they standing outside of their cars about to part ways.

“I know you have school in the morning, but do you want to go back to my house for a little bit to chat?” Kurt asked, adopting the same concerned tone he had used earlier and in an instant, Blaine felt his stomach drop because he wasn’t ready yet to have this conversation. “Or you could stop by tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow is probably better,” Blaine nodded probably too quickly, taking a step back towards his car before Kurt could stop him. “I have a test tomorrow anyways” _lie_ “and if I don’t get back soon Wes is going to kill.” _mostly not a lie._ “Call me after practice, okay?”

“Okay…” Kurt frowned, watching as Blaine fumbled with his keys for a moment before he got his door open, looking more nervous than he had all night. “Goodnight Blaine? Text me when you get home safe, okay?”

Blaine paused at the hesitation in Kurt’s voice and took a moment to compose himself before he stepped back over to his boyfriend, giving him a quick kiss. “Of course I will. Goodnight Kurt.”

* * *

Blaine didn’t tell Wes and David about prom. Hadn’t planned on it because he knew they would worry, but even if he had he didn’t have a chance because the moment he was back in his dorm the two had descended on him, scolding him for wearing his binder for far too long, and forcing him to take it off before David left to hide it in his room.

Of course, they both softened on their scolding when Blaine pouted his lips and said in such a quiet voice that he was sorry, but he _had_ to see Kurt. He didn’t sleep much last night because of a nightmare and dysphoria was giving him shit all day and he felt awful and just needed Kurt to hold him and tell him it would all be okay.

They were still pissed. Of course, they were still upset that Blaine had put his physical health below seeing his boyfriend, but they knew exactly how much Kurt had become the person Blaine needed when he was upset.

That didn’t stop them from banning Blaine from his binder (and his sports bras!) the next day. Which meant he had an amazing excuse for hiding in one of the hoodies he had stolen from Kurt and burying himself in bed over going to class and spend the entire day worrying about what he was going to say to Kurt and how he was going to come out after all this time.

He didn’t even leave his room for food, meaning that Blaine saw no reason to gel his hair down after his shower that morning. It was a fluffy mess, but then it probably would have become so even if he had gelled it considering he fell asleep again not long after Wes left for class and spent most of the morning drifting in and out of naps.

Blaine knew that Wes and David were starting to get concerned when they showed up after class and found he had still hardly moved, but no matter how much they poked he refused to tell them what was wrong. Blaine knew if he told them about prom they would insist on telling Cooper, and that would open an entirely new can of worms as his brother had grown protective over him ever since he found out their parents had kicked him out. And Cooper would probably try to talk Blaine out of going, which wasn’t even an option because this was something that Kurt was thrilled about, and Blaine wanted to see him smile.

Wes and David were in the middle of trying to coax Blaine out of his blanket cocoon to talk when his phone started ringing. Blaine didn’t hesitate to press answer when he looked down and saw it was Kurt calling.

It was only when Kurt’s face lit up the phone that Blaine realized it was a face call, and he had made a mistake.

“Sorry it’s so late, B, I just got out of practice. You would not believe how long we spent fighting over song choices,” Kurt sighed, sounding fondly exasperated in the way that made Blaine smile softly, despite the nerves bubbling in his stomach at the moment. He was walking towards his car and not fully paying attention to his phone, which at least gave Blaine some time to sit up and smooth his hair down a little as his boyfriend ranted. “Sam, Puck, and Artie want to perform ‘Friday’, can you really believe that? Because first off, okay, prom is on Saturday and secondly, it’s not even a good song. Like it’s not even remotely close to being good. But of course when I try to argue that-“

Kurt trailed off as he finally looked down at Blaine and realized the boy staring back at him was not what he had expected. Blaine’s hair was messy, and he was wearing… “Is that _my_ McKinley hoodie?”

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows as Blaine blushed, mumbling a quiet “maybe” as he ducked his head and avoided Kurt’s eyes.

“Are you feeling okay, Blaine?” Kurt asked, worrying over the thought that his boyfriend might have gotten sick last night after they parted. “You’re not sick, are you?”

“No, I’m fine!” Blaine rushed to assure Kurt, putting a smile on his face that was only half forced. “I just didn’t get a whole lot of sleep last night, so after class, I crashed and took a nap. Wes and David just woke me up when you called.”

Blaine turned the phone so Kurt could see the two boys sitting at Blaine’s desk, and they both waved before Blaine turned the phone back to him.

“Oh,” Kurt frowned. “I guess that means you can’t come over tonight to talk?”

“I’m sorry Kurt,” Blaine started, swallowing back his guilt as he lied straight to his boyfriend’s face. “I really need to do some homework so I don’t flunk Bio. I have Fencing tomorrow, but I could come by on Thursday? My classes end early that day anyway.”

“Yeah, Thursday sounds like a great idea.” Kurt agreed, his voice sounding forced. He hated having to wait so long when whatever it was Blaine needed to tell him was so clearly eating at his boyfriend, but he didn’t know what else to do other than drive to Dalton and demand answers. Which probably wouldn’t have been the best way to go about it.

The bright side of Blaine coming on Thursday is he had more time to work on his outfit. “Hey, maybe by then I’ll have most of my suit done and I can do a fashion show for you, my dad, and Finn.”

“I would love that, Kurt.” It was the first sincere thing Blaine had said since the conversation had started. Blaine loved Kurt no matter what he was wearing, but there was always something special about seeing his boyfriend in an outfit he really loved. “I’m sure you’re going to be the best-dressed person there.”

“Well, I am the only one designing my own suit. It’s bound to be leagues above what any of the other boys there could ever dream of,” Kurt teased, and Blaine laughed softly despite the fact he knew it was going to be true.

“Maybe I should keep things as simple as possible then to help you stand out more,”

Kurt tilted his head at Blaine consideringly. “You could stand out too if you wanted. I wouldn’t mind sharing the spotlight.”

“I know,” Blaine said, and Kurt knew exactly the weight those two words carried. The things Blaine was leaving unsaid. “I _know.”_

Kurt’s phone buzzed with a text from his dad asking when he would be home, stopping him before he could ask the question that had been dancing on his tongue all day.

Instead, he put the keys in his car and said: “I should probably go. Dad wants to know when I’ll be home for dinner.”

Blaine let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding slowly and nodded, looking over at Wes and David briefly. “I should go eat too. And figure out what Wes and David want from me.”

“Okay. I’ll call you later?”

“You can tell me all about the horrible song choices of the others and maybe we can find a solution for them together.” Blaine agreed, his throat tightening slightly as they neared the end of the phone call. He couldn’t help but wonder how many of these they had left if Kurt would leave him once he knew…

“Honey, are you sure you don’t want to talk tonight? I can drive up to Dalton if you want. I’m sure my dad would understand.” Kurt asked, breaking Blaine out his thoughts before he could spiral too far into them. He sounded so concerned, and part of Blaine wanted to say yes just so that he could get the entire thing over with but the selfish part of him wanted to drag it out a little longer.

“No, no Kurt it’s okay. I promise,” Blaine tried to smile, but he knew there was no use when there were tears that were welling up in his eyes. “We both have other things we need to focus on anyways. Thursday will be here before we know it.”

“If you’re sure…” Kurt sounded skeptical, but he was hesitant all the same to push Blaine if he didn’t have to. It had taken long enough for Kurt to break down what walls he had already, and the last thing he wanted was to cause Blaine to throw up more again. “Just let me know if something changes, okay? I don’t care what’s going on, you know I’m here for you Blaine.”

“Of course I do,” Blaine nodded, looking down in a way that told Kurt he wasn’t telling the entire truth.

Kurt sighed, wondering how long it would take to get it through his boyfriend’s head how much he meant to him. Kurt would keep trying until the day he got there, but for now… “Okay. I’ll call you later. Bye Blaine.”

“Bye Kurt.”

As soon as Kurt hung, Wes and David jumped on the bed on either side of Blaine, ready to demand answers. But before they had a chance, Blaine was already cutting them off:

“ _Please_ don’t make me do this tonight. I haven’t slept well the past two nights, and it’s been a really really rough day. And I just really want to be able to call my boyfriend later and listen to him ramble about song choices and not have to think about what’s going on.”

Blain sniffled quietly, pulling his hoodie tighter around him as he avoided looking at the concerned faces Wes and David were sharing over his head. “I promise I’ll explain it to you tomorrow after practice. But I can’t do it right now. I need to get ready for Kurt to call me back.”

“You promise to tell us tomorrow?”

“Yeah.”

“We’re just worried about you, Blaine.”

“I know. But what’s new about that? The Warblers live worried about me.”

* * *

The rest of that night and most of Wednesday passed in a blur. At one point Kurt had jokingly brought up the idea of Blaine performing with the New Directions, saying that at least that way there could be one song that actually fit the tone of the night, which then became a serious offer when Blaine said he could never pass up the opportunity to sing for Kurt. And preparing a song proved to be a great distraction for both of them, as they spent most of their time that next day bouncing different song ideas off of each other in search of the perfect one.

Blaine doesn’t fully remember telling Wes and David about prom, or about his plan to come out to Kurt after all this time, but he does remember the panic attack that followed him admitting that he was terrified Kurt was going to leave him the second he found out, which lead to Wes and David declaring they were staying the night to make Blaine feel better and forced him also to call Cooper and tell him what had happened.

Which is a conversation Blaine wishes he could forget, because the anger in his brother’s voice was far outweighed by the concern, and while Blaine was long used to disappointing Cooper, he still hadn’t quite gotten used to making him worry. And unlike the anger, Blaine didn’t have any words that could chase away the worry, because when Cooper took on the role of Blaine’s legal guardian last year, he had also taken on a lifetime of worry to go along with it. Which meant there was exactly nothing Blaine could do to stop it.

Still, he wished there was something he could do to erase the pain in his brother’s voice when he asked Blaine if he really thought going to prom was the best idea, at school no less where Kurt had fled only months earlier because he was scared for his life. “I know this kid means a lot to you, Blainey, but is he really worth putting your life on the line for?”

Maybe it wasn’t the right response, but Blaine knew that it was the truth when he said “At least if I’m there I have a chance to keep him safe.”

* * *

The last thing Blaine wanted to do was drive to Kurt’s house Thursday afternoon, but prom was only a few days away and he knew if he didn’t talk to Kurt about this before, then he never would.

Wes and David had finally relented that afternoon to give Blaine back his binder, on the condition that he only wore it for a few hours and took it off as soon as he got back to Dalton. If it wasn’t for the fact prom was coming up Saturday he might have thought to argue with them to get a little bit of extra time with Kurt, but as it was he needed to be able to wear his binder for his suit to fit properly (assuming Kurt still wanted to go with him that is).

Kurt was upstairs getting ready when Blaine texted him he had arrived at the Hummel-Hudson household, but he told Blaine to let himself into the house (wouldn’t be the first time) and wait downstairs until he was ready. Finn was watching football in the living room, so Blaine made himself comfortable on the couch beside him, knowing that it could be a while until his boyfriend showed up.

If he looked anxious, Finn didn’t seem to notice, or if he did, he wrote it off simply as nerves of the upcoming prom. The two talked for a while about the practices the New Directions had been enduring the past few days getting ready for prom, and Finn laughed when Blaine informed him the Warblers had put him into just as intense of a routine the minute they found out he would also be up on the stage.

By the time Burt Hummel finally came home, the fear in Blaine’s stomach had eased up a bit.

Well, had. Until Kurt slid into the room, wearing an outfit only he would be able to pull off, and one that screamed at Blaine (in a voice that sounded a little too much like Cooper) that it was asking for trouble.

“My ensemble is an homage to the recent royal wedding and the late Alexander McQueen. I had to make it myself.” Blaine could help the little bubble of pride as Kurt said that. Despite the fear clawing at his chest at even the thought of Kurt going out in such an outfit, he couldn’t help but feel proud of his boyfriend for all the work he had put into it. And for how brave he was to want to wear it.

“I mean, Blaine help me out here.”

All Blaine wished was that he could be half as brave as Kurt was standing there. But that little voice was whispering in his ear, and he just couldn’t. “I think your dad has a point. I-I think what he’s trying to say is that we don’t want to give anyone a reason to cause any trouble.”

The way Kurt’s face fell in an instant made Blaine wish he could take back what he had just said, made him wish he could be the brave knight Kurt dreamt him to be. But the fear was clenching tight around his lungs making it almost impossible to breathe, let alone speak.

It wasn’t just prom he was afraid of.

It was the disappointment and anger and _hurt_ on Kurt’s face before he walked away that scared Blaine the most. It was the same look Blaine had imagined Kurt giving him right after he came out, the face that had haunted his nightmares for months and only grew worse as time passed.

If Kurt was this hurt over Blaine rejecting his outfit, he couldn’t imagine what his reaction would be when he found out that his boyfriend had been lying to him this entire time.

Even though he wanted nothing more than to run from the house and never look back, when Blaine stood up after Kurt left, he found his feet taking him instead up the stairs to Kurt’s bedroom.

The door had been left ajar, but still Blaine knocked, using the time it took for Kurt to cross the room to let him inside to try and teach himself how to breathe again. He could hear Wes’ scolding voice telling him it would be easier if he just took his binder off, and David’s calmer one beside it counting the rhythm of the in and out he should be doing. It was a routine Blaine had well-practiced, but even the breathing couldn’t loosen the tightness in his chest when Kurt opened the door and Blaine was meant once more with the disappointment of his boyfriend.

“Are you here to talk me out of wearing this to prom? Because it’s not going to happen, Blaine. I meant what I said downstairs. I’m going in this whether you want to accompany me or not.” Kurt’s tone was firm, if not slightly hurt, and Blaine felt a smile tug at the edges of his lips as he watched Kurt cross the room and sit on his bed, arms crossed stubbornly. “I deserve the chance to show off as much as anybody else in that damn school.”

“You do,” Blaine agreed, surprising himself with how steady his words sounded. He took a step inside the room, closing the door behind him until he heard the soft click, hoping that just this once Burt wouldn’t mind them breaking the rules.

Kurt’s head snapped up at the sound, and the look he fixed Blaine with next was more calculated than the one he had been wearing moments before.

“I didn’t mean to upset you, Kurt. I want you to be able to wear that suit and show everyone else how incredible you are. Let them know what I already do, which is that you’re the bravest person I have ever met.”

“But…?” Kurt prompted when Blaine paused, looking at him in such a way it almost made Blaine shudder. It felt like Kurt could see right through him to the other side, for the first time ever. There was nowhere left for him to hide.

“But I’m scared,” Blaine admitted, saying the words for the first time aloud as looked at anywhere but Kurt, not wanting to see his reaction as he continued. “Of you getting hurt, and of me not being enough to keep you safe. I’m scared of things going wrong at prom and you having your dreams crushed because I know you wanted this so much. I’m… scared of someone finding out, if it happening again.”

“I’m scared of you,” Blaine added quietly, tears welling up in his eyes. His chest felt so tight, like he couldn't get a single gasp of air, tight with fear and unshed tears and Blaine _knew_ it was only a matter of moments before the dam burst. “I’m scared of you leaving me the second you find out the truth.”

“Blaine,” All the emotions of before had faded from Kurt’s voice, replaced now only by concern, as he crossed the room and cupped Blaine’s face gently, tilting it up so that he could look directly in his eyes. “I think it’s time you tell me what’s on your mind. I promise, whatever it is, we’ll get through it together. I told you, I’m never saying goodbye.”

Kurt used his thumb to brush away a few tears as they ran down Blaine’s cheek, asking in a softer voice than he had used all night “Honey, what’s wrong?”

“Remember how I told you school dances were a sore spot for me?” Blaine asked, letting out a shaky breath as Kurt nodded, and memories of the night began to flash through his head. “At my old school, there was a Sadie Hawkins dance. I didn’t want to go, but my best friend in the world, Poppy, convinced me it was a good idea. After a while, we decided to step outside to get some air. A few guys from the football team saw us leave and I guess they followed us. They dragged me out to the football field and beat the living crap out of me.”

Blaine closed his eyes, unable to look any longer at the pity and concern that was on Kurt’s face. The tears were running freely down his face anyways, making it hard to see, and he knew it would be easier to get the rest of it out if he didn’t have to see Kurt’s reaction the moment he said the truth. “My school had a group on Facebook, where people could anonymously confess whatever they wanted. A few weeks before the dance, someone went on that page and outed me to the entire student body. When my parents found out they kicked me out. Poppy took me in when she found out. It’s why I had to go with her to the dance.”

“Oh honey, I’m so sorry,” Kurt breathed out when Blaine paused in his speech, tugging the younger boy closer so that Blaine fell against his chest, and Kurt wrapped him in the tightest hug that he was able to. “No one deserves to go through something like that.”

Blaine clung to Kurt with both of his hands, not wanting to ever let him go again. He knew he could leave his story at that and Kurt wouldn’t question him, but now that he has gotten this far he felt like he had to do it.

It was now or never.

“I’m trans, Kurt,” Blaine whispered, not daring to breathe as he felt Kurt inhale sharply, his grip loosening just a little in the shock. “That’s why they beat me up. Because someone at school found out and told everyone else that I thought I was a boy.”

Blaine sniffled quietly, and when Kurt did not immediately react, he moved to step away, his heart plummeting to his stomach as he assumed the worse. “I’m sorry. I should have told you before, and now you probably hate me and I totally understand, you have every right to I should just-“

The sound of Blaine’s hand in the doorknob was enough to shake Kurt out of whatever shock-induced frozen state he had been in, and he leaped forward to grab Blaine’s arm, pulling him back towards him.

“Blaine Anderson don’t you dare run away from me,” Kurt exclaimed, trying and failing to keep his voice from breaking. There were tears running down his face that matched Blaine’s, but he didn’t seem angry like Blaine had expected.

No, the way Kurt was looking at him now was something worse than anger. He looked hurt, yes, but most of all he just seemed to be disappointed. It was the same face that Cooper had when he first saw Blaine in that hospital bed, when he asked why Blaine hadn’t told him what was going on.

“I’m sorry, Kurt. I’m sorry, I should have told you before we started dating but I was _scared,”_ Blaine sniffled louder this time, wiping his eyes with the hand he had free, wishing not for the first time in his life that he didn’t cry so easily. God, he was such a _mess._ “I had no idea how you would take it, and I kept worrying that I was waiting too long and that you would hate me, and I’m _sorry.”_

“Blaine, honey, Blaine listen to me,” Kurt grabbed Blaine’s other hand, ducking his head when Blaine refused to lift his head, smiling just slightly when their eyes met. “I’m not mad at you, okay? I don’t hate you. In fact, it’s the exact opposite, I’m really proud of you. Coming out is never easy, especially not to people you care about.”

“You’re upset though,” Blaine replied softly, his eyebrows crinkling together confused as he looked up at Kurt and the tears that were running down his face. “Don’t tell me you’re not, Kurt, because you are. I saw the look on your face when I came out. You’re _crying_ , for god's sake.”

“That’s not because you came out to me,” Kurt assured Blaine, squeezing both his hands tightly. “Honey, I will never be upset with you for being who you are, I promise. I’m just…”

“Hurt I lied to you?” Blaine suggested when Kurt trailed off, and the sad smile Kurt gave in return told him he must have it the nail right on the head.

Almost.

“It’s more that I’m upset you didn’t think I would take it well. That you thought when you came out to me, I would leave you.” Kurt let out a quiet sigh, not letting go of Blaine’s hand as he reached up to wipe his eyes, attempting to pull himself together a little in the way he knew Blaine needed him to right now. “I’ll admit that part of me wishes you had told me sooner, but not because I feel like you lied to me. Because you didn’t, Blaine Anderson, do you understand me? You have not lied for a single second about who you are, and anyone who tells you that you have can fight me. You are my boyfriend, my wonderful, handsome boyfriend, who wears too much gel in his hair and can perform any Katy Perry song at the drop of a hat. You’re my boyfriend, who has an obsession with bow ties no one knows about but me, and who loves Stars Wars so much you were appalled when I said I hadn’t seen a single one,”

Blaine laughed quietly, a small smile crossing his face as he remembered the argument he had with Kurt after he found out he didn’t know about Star Wars. “I was serious about making you watch them all this summer, you know. It’s a crime that you haven’t even seen the good ones, let alone the bad ones.”

“All I remember is that you promised to cook dinner for me beforehand and that we could spend the entire time snuggling,” Kurt replied, causing Blaine to laugh a little more. Kurt smiled softly at the noise, and at the fact that Blaine was starting to look more alive than he had since Monday night at Breadstix. A little bit more like he could breathe again. “You are my Warbler, Blaine. And nothing is going to change that.”

Blaine nodded, his own tears slowing down as he looked up at Kurt. For the first time ever, it felt like his boyfriend was really seeing him. All of him.

And none of it changed the way he felt.

“So we’re good?” Blaine asked, needing a confirmation he wasn’t reading too much into this too soon.

Kurt laughed fondly, pulling Blaine towards his chest and kissing him softly, slowly.

“We’re perfect,” Kurt whispered as he pulled away, leaning his forehead against Blaine’s. Blaine closed his eyes, feeling suddenly exhausted now that everything was over and the tension, he had been carrying all week had drained from his body.

Kurt must have sensed how tired he was, because after a moment he pulled away, dropping Blaine’s hands as he stepped back. “Why don’t I change and then we can cuddle on the bed for a while before you have to head back to school. You look exhausted.”

Blaine nodded, moving to step out of the room so Kurt could change before a thought crossed his mind. “I-I shouldn’t. I can’t… I’m not supposed to fall asleep with my binder on.”

“Oh,” Kurt frowned, looking at Blaine and then around his room in hopes of finding a solution. “I just don’t think it’s a good idea for you to drive back to Dalton without sleeping. Would you… be more comfortable if I let you nap in my bed alone?”

“No!” Blaine burst out, blushing slightly when he realized just how quickly he had answered the question. “I love cuddling with you Kurt, you make me feel safe. It’s just… I don’t have my hoodie,”

“My hoodie, actually.” Kurt corrected, causing Blaine to blush more

“The point is, I don’t have it. And without it I… it makes my dysphoria not so bad when I’m wearing it.”

“Oh,” Kurt said, understanding now what Blaine was trying to say. Blaine nodded, but Kurt wasn’t entirely paying attention. He… might have had a solution to Blaine’s problem. Not that he had ever planned on admitting it. “Just out of curiosity, is it all hoodies that help, or just that specific one?”

“It depends on how they fit. Most hoodie if they’re loose enough do the trick.” Blaine explained, narrowing his eyes as he saw a blush now crossing Kurt’s face. “Why do you ask?”

“Well… you remember when I was leaving Dalton and Jeff joked that I was going to take something from your room to remember you by?” Kurt asked, turning his back towards Blaine so he wouldn’t see his growing blush, opening his dresser to pull out the item in question as he did. “Well, he might not have been entirely wrong.”

“Oh my god,” Blaine gasped, a choked laugh escaping his throat as Kurt turned around, revealing in his hands the Dalton fence team hoodie he had thought he lost weeks ago. “You stole my hoodie!”

“I guess we’re even on that regard, huh?” Kurt joked, handing the hoodie over to Blaine, not missing the way the boy brought it close to him immediately like he was giving it a hug.

“It smells more like you than it does me now,” Blaine remarked, a look on his face Kurt could not read, but it must have been a good thing, because Blaine would not let go of the hoodie. “Thank you, Kurt. For everything.”

Kurt smiled, giving Blaine one last kiss before he pushed him towards the door. “Go change. I want to cuddle with my boyfriend before he has to leave again.”

And Blaine laughed, bright and airy, causing Kurt’s heart to skip a beat as he watched him walk away.

Yes, things between the two of them were certainly still okay.


End file.
